


Date Night

by starlightened



Series: My Darling Raincloud [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AKA Raine and Iggy go on a date and Prompto babysits Lucas and Aurora, Babysitter!Prompto, Babysitting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, and hijinks ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: In which Ignis and Raine go out for a much-needed date night, and Prompto is recruited to babysit Lucas and Aurora. Hijinks ensue.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Cam from [violetmarbles'](http://archiveofourown.org/users/violetmarbles/pseuds/violetmarbles) amazing story [Chasing Suns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10750518) makes a cameo!
> 
> Follow my FFXV writing blog, nifwrites.tumblr.com! :)

“What do you mean you’re leaving?”

Ignis didn’t have to see his daughter’s face to know that she was pouting. Aurora had just turned four and was as clingy as ever to her father, always wanting to hold his hand or latch onto his leg. He didn’t mind, and doted endlessly on his little girl, but there was the matter of his wife that also required his undivided attention.

Life had been so busy with both Lucas and Aurora, not to mention the fact that Ignis still took on bounties as a daemon hunter now that Raine had sequestered herself to their home to watch the children full time, that the two of them never had any time to just be together. Their sex life was never an issue—the two of them always managed to find time to be physically intimate, but Ignis could not recall the last time the two of them went on a date.

“Your mother and I are simply going to dinner, my love,” Ignis crouched down to Aurora’s level, taking her tiny hands in his. “We shan’t be long.”

Raine came out of their bedroom in a form-fitting black dress with a long slit that ran up to the top of her thigh, her hair curled and over one shoulder. Ignis could smell her perfume—it was one of his favourites, one that he selected for her for their most recent anniversary. It had a hint of spice and was daring and mischievous, not unlike Raine, herself.

Aurora gasped. “Wow, Mommy, you look pretty.”

Raine smiled and sauntered over to Ignis, who rose to his full height. Raine took his arm and placed it on her waist, and he slid his hand across her back to rest just at the curve of her rear without their daughter seeing.

“Thank you, Rory,” she smiled, leaning against Ignis, her arms coming to loop around his middle underneath his suit jacket. “I hope you aren’t giving Daddy a hard time.”

“No,” Aurora replied immediately, her tone defensive. “I just don’t get why you guys are going without us.”

“Honey, Mommy and Daddy need some private time,” Raine stated, rubbing small circles against Ignis’ hip with her thumb. She leaned her chin against his shoulder so that her breath was hot against his ear. “Besides,” she purred, “Daddy owes me something sweet tonight for dessert.”

Ignis felt his face get hot and was almost thankful when there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it,” Lucas called from the living room. He wandered over, peering through the front window before turning the knob and swinging it open. A familiar face beamed down at him, blond hair sticking up in all directions, the first hint of a goatee tickling his chin. 

“Hey, squirt!”

“Uncle Prompto!”

Raine took Ignis’ hand and led him down the stairs as Aurora followed closely behind. 

Prompto took one look at Raine and whistled low. “Hey, guys. Raine, you’re a stunner, wow.”

“Excuse me,” Aurora grabbed onto the hem of Prompto’s vest, her chubby cheeks puffed out like a cat with its fur on end. “That’s my mommy.”

Prompto held up his hands defensively, though the smile never left his face. “Sorry, kiddo. Should have known better. Not like your dad would let me anywhere near her anyway.” Prompto turned his attention back to his friends as Aurora tried to place her feet on top of Prompto’s so that if he were to take a step, he’d be carrying her along with him. “What’s the plan for tonight?”

“Dinner near the Leville, and then depending on the time, possibly a walk by the outlook,” Ignis stated, his hand still on the small of Raine’s back. The dress’ fabric was textured, something akin to velvet, and he loved the feeling of it against the pads of his fingers.

“We’ll call you when we’re on our way back,” Raine said, turning to her kids. “You guys behave for Uncle Prompto, okay?” She eyed Aurora in particular, who just smiled sweetly as she gripped Prompto’s legs, her feet resting on top of his shoes.

“Yes, Mommy.”

Raine smiled and shook her head. “Come on. Give us kisses before we go.” 

She bent down, and Ignis did as well, as Lucas and Aurora came over to bid their parents goodbye for the evening. Ignis offered Raine his arm, which she took, a grin spreading across her face at the romantic gesture, and then they were off.

Soon, it was just Prompto, Lucas and Raine. He placed his hands on his hips, smiling awkwardly at the two kids. “So,” he drawled, shifting his weight from one foot to another. “What do you guys do for fun around here?”

__________

“Do you think the kids are going to be alright?” Raine’s leg bounced with worry as she poked her dinner with her fork. Ignis reached across the table to take her free hand in his, easing the stress from her body with just a simple touch.

“They’ll be fine,” Ignis assured her. “Prompto may not be the most coordinated human being in Eos, but he does well with children. I suspect that it’s partially due to the fact that he may still be one.”

Raine laughed, and the sound was music to Ignis’ ears. He held onto her hand, stroking his thumb along the backs of her fingers. It had been so long since it had been just the two of them, since they were only responsible for their own lives, that they almost forgot what it was like to exist as a pair.

“You’re beautiful,” he smiled, and Raine couldn’t help but blush.

“You can’t see me, Ignis.”

Ignis gave a lopsided smirk, and she could almost see the amused glint in his open eye from behind his darkened lenses. “I wasn’t simply commenting on your attire for the evening, although I must admit, from what I can feel, you look quite ravishing. I was merely stating a fact about you, your presence as a whole. You are beautiful, and I am a lucky man to call you my wife.”

Raine bit her lip, giving his fingers a light squeeze. “Easy there, tiger,” she purred, lifting her leg to slide her foot against his calf under the table. “Let’s try to get through dinner before we jump into the main course.”

Ignis lifted his glass of wine and took a sip, his tongue running along the rim to catch any excess droplets. Raine gazed on with half-lidded eyes, unable to keep the tiny moan from escaping her lips at the sight. She turned and raised her arm in the air.

“Waiter!” she called out, and a man in a suit hurried over to her side. “Can we see the dessert menu please?”

__________

“Mom has this amazing cookie recipe that Grandma gave her before she died,” Lucas explained to Prompto as he pulled ingredients from the pantry. “They’re the best things ever. So maybe we can make them for Mom and Dad as a surprise for when they come back.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Prompto agreed. “What’s so special about these cookies, anyway?”

Aurora shrugged. “We don’t know. But they’re really good, and they make Mommy really happy.”

Prompto nodded, taking a look at the recipe that had been printed on a piece of paper and placed on the fridge with a magnet. Lucas had already gotten all of the ingredients and placed them neatly in a row in order of which one they would need first. Prompto helped him retrieve a mixing bowl, a whisk, and some measuring cups.

“What do you think Mommy and Daddy are doing right now?” Aurora asked as Lucas set to work measuring out the correct amount of flour. Prompto leaned an elbow against the counter, a nervous laugh emitting from his throat.

“Knowing your parents,” he chortled awkwardly, “probably playing.”

Aurora shrugged off the comment, but Lucas visibly shivered. When Lucas had gotten all of the necessary ingredients in the bowl, he offered the whisk to his sister. Aurora clapped her hands with glee and stood on the step stool so that she was tall enough to reach the counter. She started to stir, flour immediately spilling out from the rim and flying everywhere.

“H-hey!” Prompto took the whisk from Aurora’s hand and started to clean up all the mess. “You gotta be more careful, you know?”

Aurora’s lower lip started to quiver. Her breath hitched and then her mouth opened wide, a loud wail cutting through the air as the hair on the back of Prompto’s neck set on edge. He loved kids, and he loves Ignis’ kids the most, so seeing them cry was probably one of the most heartbreaking experiences of his life.

He handed the bowl to Lucas, who casually leaned against the counter and kept on stirring as Prompto tried to shush Aurora’s heavy sobs. Tears spilled down her round cheeks, her eyelids rimmed with red.

“Hey, hey, princess,” Prompto crouched down to hug her, rubbing her back comfortingly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so rude just then. It’s okay. We’re having fun, right? Making cookies, hanging out, there’s no need to cry.”

Lucas watched as Aurora’s hand moved behind Prompto, and he couldn’t help but grin and shake his head. Aurora stopped crying, her sniffles starting to subside. Prompto pulled away, his hands resting on her tiny shoulders.

“There, that’s better, huh?” he beamed, wiping the tears away from her eyes. “Let’s see a smile, huh?”

At that moment, Aurora brought the hand that had been behind him forward, tossing a handful of flour into Prompto’s face. He sputtered and coughed, and Aurora started to laugh, her high-pitched giggles causing Lucas to join in as well.

Prompto sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. “This is gonna be a long night, isn’t it?”

__________

Dessert ended up being chocolate lava cakes. Raine used the side of her fork to slice the cake in half, the chocolate filling oozing out and pooling on her plate. She picked up a chunk on her fork and slid it into her mouth, purposely letting out a breathy moan as the rich flavour hit her tongue.

She watched as Ignis gulped, his grip on his own fork tightening. Raine’s foot that had been stroking his leg under the table rose ever so slightly to rest against his inner thigh, just at the edge of his seat.

“Darling,” Ignis said, barely above a whisper. “We’re in public.”

Raine smirked. “And?”

Ignis opened his mouth to speak but lost his words as he felt the toe of Raine’s shoe gently pressing against the bulge of his pants. He could just imagine her now, sultry eyes and wicked smile, toying with him and him unable to do anything about it.

Finally, he rasped, “I think it’s time we got the bill.”

__________

Prompto should have known better. He should have expected it from the beginning. He should have realized that these were not just any kids, but the children of Ignis Scientia and Raine Licentia. Sure, they were sweet and they were playful, but they were also crafty and devious.

They had made the cookies, which in the end had turned out great, but between Aurora tossing flour into Prompto’s face and the baked goods being removed from the oven, it was almost as if the two kids had formulated a plan to make Prompto’s job as the evening’s babysitter as difficult as possible.

Aurora was currently screaming at the top of her lungs, latched onto Prompto’s back, demanding that he run faster or else the daemons would get them.

“No, not that room, they’re in that room!” She shrieked, tugging at the back of his shirt as he huffed and puffed, trying his best to run from room to room without slipping and potentially hurting himself or worse, his friends’ daughter.

In the disarray, Prompto had left his cell phone on the counter in the kitchen. Lucas eyed it before taking it in his hands and slipping it into his pocket. Aurora was starting to tire him out, and his legs were getting weak from running up and down the stairs with a toddler strapped to his back.

“I just need a minute,” he wheezed, toppling over to the couch. “Why don’t you and your bother chill for a bit while I get the feeling back in my legs?”

Aurora smiled at him sweetly. “Okay!”

Lucas shot her a look and then gestured to the stairs. The two kids scurried up to Lucas’ room, shutting the door behind them. He pulled out Prompto’s phone with a mischievous smirk and Aurora’s whole face lit up.

“What do you think his password is?” Lucas asked once the number code prompt came up. Aurora tapped her finger to her chin for a moment before shrugging.

“Try 1-2-3-4.”

Lucas stared at her with deadpanned eyes. “There’s no way his password is something so simple. He’s part of the Crownsguard, and—”

While Lucas babbled, Aurora leaned over and tapped the numbers _1-2-3-4_ onto the screen, and it immediately opened up to his home page. The kids exchanged a look before they booth shook their heads.

“Who do you wanna text first?” Lucas asked, scrolling through Prompto’s contacts.

“Ooh!” Aurora took the phone and tapped on a name. “Let’s text Uncle Gladio.”

__________

From a room in the Leville hotel, Gladio had his lover pinned to the mattress, a thin layer of sweat coating their bodies. Small grunts mixed in with breathy moans, and he was moving just right, hitting just the perfect spot, when—

_Buzz. Buzz._

Gladio paused against his better judgment as Cam glared up and him from beneath his sculpted body. He went to grab his phone off the night table and she smacked his shoulder.

“Really?”

“It’s Prompto,” Gladio said, tapping in the code to unlock his phone. “What if it’s urgent?” 

Cam narrowed her eyes and gestured at their interlocked bodies. “Are you really checking texts from Prompto while you’re inside of me right now?”

Gladio smirked, pecking Cam on the cheek before his eyes read the message that popped up on his screen. He laughed, full-bellied, and showed her the newest text from their blond friend.

_Uncle Gladio is a wussy! luv u anyway_

“Looks like someone got stuck babysitting Iggy’s kids.”

Cam snatched the phone from Gladio’s hand and tossed it aside. She shoved him by the shoulders until he rolled over onto his back, still inside of her, before she rolled her hips against his. He let out a groan, and she smirked. 

“Let’s get back to business, shall we?”

__________

Raine tugged on Ignis’ hand, weaving him through crowds of people until they found a quiet alley way off one of Lestallum’s side streets. A fire had been burning under Raine’s skin since she saw Ignis in his crisp suit back at the house, and she wanted nothing more than to rip it off his body and mark him up with her teeth.

She tugged him against her by the lapels of his jacket, seeking his lips. He kissed her with fervour, the teasing she had done was enough to rile him up. His hands were all over her body, sliding up her back, gripping her ass, ghosting over her breasts. Raine’s back was pressed against the cool brick of the building, and she ground her core against his.

“My love,” Ignis panted, seemingly trying to grasp at the fraying ends of his conscience. “What if someone sees us?”

She pulled him back in for a kiss, nipping at his lower lip and then soothing the spot with her tongue. “It’s okay. Just cover me, will you?”

Ignis nodded, stepping closer to her so that Raine’s body was shielded from the gaze of passersby. There weren’t many people in that part of the city, but if anyone had seen the two of then, they would have just seen a couple standing close together and kissing, nothing innocuous or suspicious at all.

Raine kissed and bit at the base of Ignis’ throat as her fingers went to work at undoing his belt buckle and the fly of his hands. He let out a hiss as she gripped his erection, pumping him slowly, her thumb running along the head of his cock as he leaned his forehead against hers. His arms came up the wall on either side of her head, and his hips rocked into her closed fist.

She looped her free arm around his shoulders as she stroked him, claiming his lips with her own, her tongue dipping into his mouth as the warmth of her palm had Ignis impossibly hard.

“Baby,” she breathed, tugging him closer. “I want you so bad.”

Ignis’ arms came down, and one hand came to stroke her thigh through the slit of her dress. Raine sighed with need as his fingers traveled further up, his eyebrows flying up his forehead as he touched her unclothed, dripping sex.

“Just when I thought you could no longer surprise me,” he purred, gathering the fabric of her dress and moving it aside. He rubbed the head of his cock along her slit, and she took in a sharp breath at the feeling of his manhood stroking her clit. 

“Yeah, well, I like to keep you guess _—oh—!”_

Raine’s remark fell away at the feeling of being filled. She spread her legs a little wider and clutched onto Ignis’ shoulders as he started to fuck her against the wall. Her right leg came to hitch around his hip to give him more access, doing her best to muffle her moans as he thrust into her as hard as he could.

“You are the most infuriating tease,” he grunted, the points of his teeth sharp against her neck. “Like some sort of minx or siren, pulling me further and further until I’ve lost myself entirely.”

Raine let a mewl slip as she clawed at his back for purchase, his hips snapping harder and harder as his rhythm became more urgent. “You gonna punish me for being bad, Iggy?”

Ignis took a firm grip of the leg that was around his hip before sliding his other hand underneath her other thigh. He used his torso to pin Raine to the wall before grabbing her grounding leg and lifting it as well. She let out a small squeal and held onto him for dear life as Ignis lost all sense of abandon and started to fuck her with everything he had, no longer caring who saw or heard the sound of their skin slapping against one another.

Raine moaned, the sound echoing down the alleyway, but she was too lost in pleasure to care. He was filling her so well, hitting every single spot from that perfect angle. It was bliss, warmth spreading through her body like dipping her toe into a hot bath. 

She lost herself in his touch, his lips, his power as he coaxed the orgasm from her body. Raine let out a whine, and before she could cry out, Ignis muffled it with a kiss, her walls clenching and fluttering against his throbbing cock. 

He pulled out and Raine tapped him on the shoulder to let her down, and she immediately dropped to her knees, her lips closing around the head of his girth. It didn’t take long for Ignis to come, and Raine swallowed everything he had to give, milking him dry until he finally went soft.

“Mmm,” she hummed, wiping the edges of her mouth with the pad of her thumb as she helped Ignis tuck himself back into his pants. “I didn't think it’d be possible, but that might have been better than the lava cake.”

Ignis simply laughed, helping Raine adjust her dress before slipping his hand in hers and exiting the alleyway.

__________

Prompto searched for his phone but couldn’t find it anywhere. He thought it had been in his pocket, but then he remembered that he’d left it in the kitchen when the kids were making cookies. Prompto looked high and low, but there was no trace of his phone to be found.

Then he heard giggling from upstairs, and he immediately knew where it was.

He burst into Lucas’ room to see the two of them huddled over his phone, giggling at the screen.

“What are you two doing?” he demanded, snatching his phone from Lucas’ grasp. He stared down at the screen and blanched. “You were texting Cindy?”

Aurora grinned at him cheekily. “Maybe.”

Prompto groaned, running a hand down his face. “What did you say?”

“That you thought she was really pretty,” Lucas smirked. “Which you’ve said before, so it’s not a lie.”

“Ugh,” Prompto wailed, shaking his head. “I gotta fix this.” But as he went to text Cindy back, he noticed that he’d gotten a missed call from Ignis. He was about to dial his number when the front door opened.

“Lucas? Aurora? We’re home,” Raine’s voice called out. 

“Mommy! Daddy!” Aurora cried happily, barrelling down the stairs with Lucas and Prompto hot on her heels.

Prompto gave Ignis and Raine a once-over. Her hair was slightly matted in the back, and Ignis’ collar had a button loose. He could just make out the small bruises near his collarbone, just barely out of sight. Raine noticed his scrutiny and blushed. “Good dinner?”

“The best,” Raine replied with a cheeky grin. “Aurora, Lucas, did you behave yourselves for Uncle Prompto?”

“Yes, of course,” Aurora stated, her hands behind her back, the sweetest smile on her face. Lucas nodded in affirmation, and Prompto gawked at them. Raine eyed him curiously, but he managed to regain a normal expression after a beat.

“Y-yeah, they were great,” he lied. “They even made you some of your grandma’s secret recipe cookies.”

Prompto saw Raine melt, her hand coming over her heart. “You did?”

“Yeah!” Lucas beamed, leading his mother into the kitchen where the cookies were neatly stacked in a pile on a plate. Aurora followed after them as Raine pulled a carton of milk out from the fridge.

Ignis came over to Prompto, patting him genially on the shoulder. “Thank you, Prompto, for watching them for us. I know they can be a bit of a handful.”

Prompto scratched the back of his head. “Ah, heh, don’t worry about it, it was a breeze.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow skeptically, but smiled anyway. “Good. Then you won’t mind watching them again, same time next week?”

Prompto shrugged. “Sure, why not. It was kind of fun getting to hang out with the little rascals.”

“Splendid,” Ignis’ smile widened, and he went to join his family in the kitchen. “Thank you once again, Prompto. We’ll confirm details with you about next week later on.

Prompto was about to open his mouth to agree when he caught Aurora’s gaze from the other room. She winked at him, the corners of her mouth pulled up into a devious grin, making Prompto shudder involuntarily.

“Come have a cookie, Uncle Prompto!” Aurora said sweetly, beckoning him into the kitchen. Prompto sighed, his shoulders slumped, and shuffled his way into the kitchen. And as he saw the sly smirk on the little girl’s face, and the way Lucas nodded at him with a cheek to cheek grin of his own, he couldn’t help but ask himself what exactly he had signed up for.


End file.
